Various types of power converter topologies exist for converting electrical energy to one form or the other, such as from AC to DC, from DC to AC and DC to DC. There is an increasing demand for power conversion circuitry to operate with increased efficiency. Power converters have been implemented as an efficient mechanism for providing a regulated output in power supplies. As one example, the switching regulator (also known as a switch-mode power supply) can control the flow of power to a load by controlling the on and off duty-cycle of one or more switches coupled to an inductor.